Too Much
by ImaginationInsanity
Summary: Set during series 2, Maddy has been feeling unnoticed and ignored by Rhydian when Jana came to Stoneybridge. She can't help but feel that twisting pain in her heart, after all she loved him, and thought he her, but with Rhydian being a typical guy, Jana being devious, and Tom and Shan being good friends, what'll happen to the Pack?
1. Chapter 1

Too Much

 **Summary- Set during series 2, Maddy has been feeling unnoticed and ignored by Rhydian when Jana came to Stoneybridge. She can't help but feel that twisting pain in her heart, after all she loved him, and thought he her, but with him coming back almost a whole different person, her thoughts are jumbled.**

 **Chapter 1 - Operation**

* * *

 **Maddy's POV-**

Another day goes by, more pain entering my life, 'Great for us yeah?' I bitterly thought. Rhydian came back a week ago after being in the wild for 3 months, little did any of us know he brought Jana, the wild pack leader Alric's daughter, and it looks like they have some history… Just this morning she nicked my clothes, then shows up at school, and hugs Rhydian in front of us. It just hurts too much, I loved him I do love him, and thought he did me but I was wrong apparently… Well Tom was wrong **(ending of last episode of the first season)**. I'm just a green-eyed wolf, UGHHH! It's just so frustrating seeing them be together, not to mention painful, every time I see them talking, hugging, holding, smiling, well doing anything really I have this twisting feeling in my heart. I'm probably just imagining it… Doesn't matter, he doesn't even notice that he's killing me from the inside, Wait… Why do I still love him if all he does is cause me internal pain? I need to space myself from him maybe it'll numb the pain a bit. That's gonna be awful but what other choice do I have, this is gonna be so challenging, I mean the boy lives with us for God's sake, and goes to the same school, and is mates with all of mine. But if it makes the pain go away I'll try anything, plus I can always hang with Shan and Tom outside of school, tell them what is going on in me head, they'll understand… I looked at my alarm clock on me bed-side table, it's already midnight, good thing I already did the homework, best get to sleep got a terrible day coming tomorrow morning…

I wake up to that blasted alarm clock ringing, best be getting up and getting ready for school. Bradlington High School, pretty good school aside from the fact that none of the teachers know they're teaching, giving detention, and lecturing wolfbloods. Nevertheless, on we go… Operation Avoid-at-all-costs is an official go.

 **No Ones P.O.V-**

Maddy finished tying the tie for her uniform, grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs for breakfast. In the kitchen, her mum and dad were nowhere to be seen, but a note was found by Maddy from her parents saying they got a last second call from their friends Mike and Laura in Devon and how they needed help with something and will be gone for about 2 weeks. After reading the note Maddy placed it back on the table and went to make herself a bowl of cereal, as she was opening the fridge to get the milk Rhydian bounded into the kitchen, "Where's your parents?" He asked tiredly, getting himself a bowl from the cupboard, Maddy instead of making a verbal response pointed to the note on the table, "Wow 2 weeks that's a pretty long time…." He said but Maddy only shrugged, she finished her cereal put her bowl in the sink, grabbed her bag and went out the door, leaving Rhydian confused since he and Maddy always walk together. He finishes quickly to catch up to her, "What's up with you?" Maddy gave him a confused before he explained, "You know not talking to me, giving me the cold shoulder, and not waiting for me to walk to school,"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Maddy stated dully, playing dumb, but Rhydian wasn't buying it at all.

"Don't give me that, what's up with you?" Rhydian scoffed, "What did I do?"

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine yeah?" Maddy said through gritted teeth before walking into the school. She headed straight for the dark room knowing Tom and Shannon were in there. Once she was in there she closed the door and locked it and turned to her friends with a face that was known to her friends as the 'I need to talk to you' look.

"What's wrong Mads?" Tom and Shannon said at the same time, then stared at each other for a bit then back at Maddy.

"I'm gonna need your help…"

* * *

Yay first chapter EVER on FF! Tell me what you think so far, review maybe even fave or follow ;) Thanks guys

-ImaginationInsanity*


	2. Chapter 2

Too Much

 **Chapter 2 – Ready Break**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V-**

 _"I'm gonna need your help…"_

Shannon Kelly and Tom Okanawe stared at their best mate, eyes screaming to go on. "It's about," she paused taking a whiff of the air checking he wasn't around, "Rhydian." Maddy whispered, both of her friends looked at each other than back at Maddy and burst into a fit of laughter. "This isn't funny…" Maddy murmured quietly with a tinge of sadness in her voice and arms crossed. Tom and Shan stopped their laughing and looked at Maddy with questioning smiles.

"What's wrong in 'Wolfblood World'?" Tom tried to joke but instead of laughing like he thought she would a single tear rolled down Maddy's smooth skin.

"Everything is wrong…" Maddy said quietly, then walked over to the couch that Jefferies let them put in the dark room. Tom and Shan sandwiched Maddy between them, Shannon running her dainty hand up and down Maddy's back. More tears fell from her hazel-brown eyes, "All he does is cause me pain! He is so clueless he doesn't even know he kills me, but someone knows exactly what he does."

"Who knows Mads?" Shannon asked wanting the answer to why her childhood best friend is crying.

"Jana," Maddy stated softly, "whenever I'm talking with him she comes over and takes him away and give me this… Look."

"A look?" Tom curiously asked, "What kind of look?"

"The look of," Maddy thought for a second, "Victory is the best way to describe it, she looks as if she just won some big prize. The look saying 'I win!' and Rhydian doesn't even bother to fight back, he just goes with her. And it just hurts, like it really hurts us, a deep twisting feeling right here!" Maddy exclaimed putting her hand on her heart.

"What can we help you with?" Shan said seriously, thinking about how Jana could be this way, Tom thinking the same thing. The look on Maddy's face caused her own heart to crack just a little, Maddy who had been looking down looked up.

"Keep me and Rhydian separated, all the time, in class, in the halls, after school, just please I want this pain to go away." Maddy pleaded, Shannon and Tom both nodded, and then the bell rang signaling homeroom. Maddy wiped away her tears, then her Tom, and Shannon walked out of their little safe haven into the war zone.

* * *

 **Pretty short chapter, I know, this is just a filler. Chapters in the future will definitely be longer PROMISE! Review ;)**

 **\- ImaginationInsanity***


	3. Chapter 3

Too Much

 **Holy crap friends! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Brought a big smile to a lonely girls face...**

 **Chapter 3- No Way**

* * *

 **Maddy's P.O.V-**

'Why does everything look so bright? Why is everyone so loud? Why is everyone so happy? Why am I here?' are the thoughts that are going through my mind at the current moment. Tom and Shan at my sides' arms linked walking to Mr. Jeffries class. As we walk in I see Jana talking to Rhydian, they smell the three of us come in, Rhydian smiles and nods at us while Jana stares at me with cold icy eyes and that stupid smirk on her face. "Now I know what you mean by look," Shannon whispered super quietly in my ear so they couldn't hear us. I walk and sit in my normal seat, and before Rhydian can sit down in his spot next to me Tom does.

"What's up mate?" Rhydian asks Tom in a confused-annoyed tone, Tom only looks at me with pleading eyes.

"We have to talk about something," I say quickly, "Something really private." Tom looks and Rhydian and nods. Rhydian looks a little hurt but doesn't say anything and just sits at the back of the class by himself. "Thanks Tom," I say in a whisper.

"No problem Mads," Tom whispers back in my ear, but something in his eyes says he want to go on. He opens his mouth to speak but is cutoff by Jeffries walking into class. As the bell rings signaling the first class of the day, "I need to talk to you. Lunch hour, you, me, and Shannon, yeah?" He whispers in my ear Shannon beside him, I nod and we walk to our first class.

 **Rhydian's P.O.V-**

'What is up with her today?' I thought, watching her disappear in the sea of teenagers at the entrance of the school. I shake my head before heading inside myself, I am then greeted by the smell of teenagers that I am so used too. Once I am at my locker Jana comes up to me in her usual chirpy manner, I gather my things for class while Jana rambles on, but I'm not listening whatsoever my thoughts wandering over to a teenage-brunette-Wolfblood. We walk to class together in the usual one-sided conversation which includes me nodding aimlessly to whatever she's saying this time. We're at my desk when we smell Maddy, Tom, and Shannon, they walk in together arms linked and I can help but feel my blood boil at the sight of Tom and Maddy's arms linked, but I somehow forced a smile and nod. Okay so yeah I might have some… okay a lot of feelings for Maddy, I mean how could I not? She was the first person who made me feel like I belong, the first person who made me feel safe, the first person that made me feel like I wasn't alone, that's why I was so hurt on my first day in that damn darkroom. I was about to sit in my usual seat next to Maddy but Tom took it before I could sit down, I question him on what was up he only looked at Maddy and said that they had to talk about something… Privately. My heart sank into my stomach, Maddy chose to share something with Tom and not me and that hurt. I stock off and sit alone on the table in the very back, and watch Tom whisper into Maddy's ear, by wolf wants out and have at it with Tom, but I restrain it and just watch with jealousy in my eyes, if only looks could kill.

 **No Ones P.O.V-**

Shannon and Tom squish Maddy in between them; Jana and Rhydian on their tails **(Get it! :)** **Never mind bad joke…)** as they walk to Drama class in the auditorium **(I'm not sure if the room where the street dancing was the auditorium or not, in Maddy Cool but just go with it)** since the year 10's are doing a play for their end-of-term mark, and they needed to cast, rehearse, and practice. When they get their there are chairs set up facing the stage, with Miss Fitzgerald standing there with a box of booklets to her left and a small desk and chair on the other side of the stage. 'This should be fun…' thought all the teenagers in the room, whether it be sarcastic or not, all thought it.

* * *

 **And ba-da-ba-ba-ba-daaa third chapter is up and done! Sorry so late school's been INSANE (KILL ME NOW), and volleyball has been kicking my ass... Anyway enough about me cause I'm boring, tell me something about yourself, PM me, or leave a review! Love ya guys, girls, whatever you are I love you with all of my black heart!**

 **\- ImaginationInsanity***


	4. Chapter 4

Too Much

 **All you friends make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside with your reviews! Oh my lord, throughout the day I have stress, anxiety, depression, and insomnia, ya-ta-ya-ta-ya-ta whatever… But you guys make me so happy and smile like the freaking Cheshire cat! Anyway, thank you! Okay and a little disclaimer the play I am using for the story is based on the movie that came out in 2015 and Series 2 happened sometime in 2013 so just saying I know, but I feel this play has attributes that will help the story progress… I don't know so just saying don't review-yell or PM-yell at me about the time stuff. Any who hopefully enjoy the 4th chapter!**

 **Chapter 4 – Casting**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

"All right you lot, everyone take a seat and let's get started!" Ms. Fitzgerald announced from her place on the stage. "As you know your year is doing a play that will count as your end-of-the-year mark. No matter if you have a leading role or one working backstage; I hope all of you put your best efforts into this play. You will not perform in front of the whole school, just some of the staff and whoever you'd like to invite such as your parents or siblings. You'll be performing this play during the last week of school before break. Now the play you will be doing, drum roll please," students began patting their laps, "Cinderella!" As expected the K's squealed, Jimi and his group groaned, while Maddy just stared at the stage. Tom and Shannon shared a knowing glance and smirked at Maddy, seeing her expression they laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Jana asked curiously.

"I don't know Jana," Shannon laughed, "Tom why are we laughing?"

"I dunno Shan, Maddy? Why are we laughing?" Tom chuckled, playing along with Shannon. The group all looked at Maddy; she finally broke her stare-off with the stage and looked at her friends.

"Uhhhh…" Maddy was speechless, "It's my favorite movie, when I first watched it I was obsessed."

"And by obsessed, she means she knows every word, lyric, and quote." Tom teased, nudging Maddy making her laugh and making Rhydian stop himself from lunging at Tom.

"Okay, Okay settle down class!" Ms. Fitzgerald said, "This will be a modified version of Cinderella, modified meaning an altered storyline. Anyway today we're going to start casting for the play and sign-ups for backstage jobs. So anyone interested in starring take a script from the box here, casting will last the rest of the week in here, schedule is on the door if you missed it; And the cast list will be up on the bulletin in the courtyard the beginning of next week, don't forget to grab one of these worksheets up here. Go on!" The K's practically ran to the stage to get a script and a worksheet, a couple of other students went to get both as well.

"Mads, why aren't you getting a script?" Shannon asked.

"Why should I be getting a script?" Maddy questioned looking at the K's who were busily chatting about the play.

"Because you'd be the perfect Cinderella," Shannon replied, Maddy gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look, "I mean you know the story more than those air-heads. You know the whole thing by heart and you care more about the story than the fame, costumes, and makeup." Shannon took her hand reassuringly, Tom gave her a thumbs up, Rhydian smiled that heart-melting smile of his, and Jana, well Jana could care less.

"Okay fine…" Maddy made her way to get her script and a worksheet for herself and Tom and Shannon, passing the Kay, Kara, and Katrina in the process; she then made her way back to her friends.

"What do you think you're like, doing?" Kay asked with a smirk on her tan, makeup-packed face.

"Getting a script, what's it to you?" Maddy asked.

"What would you be auditioning for? A barnyard animal? You'd be perfect for that!" Kara joked, making the K trio giggle annoyingly, Maddy only walked away.

"Don't listen to them…" Rhydian said, appearing right next to Maddy, "They're just trying to mess with your head." Maddy only nodded, she did feel her confidence slip away from the K's words, Rhydian grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him, "Maddy Smith, you are beautiful and you are going to audition and get the part." Maddy's whole body tingled. 'The boy of your dreams just called ya beautiful!' she thought-screamed. This little gesture didn't go unnoticed by Tom and Shannon, and all they did was smile and high-five each other, but it also didn't go unnoticed by a jealous red-headed Wolfblood who was determined to make Rhydian hers.

"Hey Rhydian can you help me!" Jana asked feigning innocence and being sickly sweet. Rhydian being ever so oblivious just nods and walks over to Jana, he looked at the worksheet with all the characters Ms. Fitzgerald would be needing and all the backstage jobs such as a costume designer, makeup artist, people to make and paint backdrops, etc. Jana shot Maddy that all too familiar victory-look. Tom and Shannon saw Jana's look, and saw Maddy's eyes focused on Rhydian and Jana, and hurt dripping from their brown depths, and went up to console her.

"Mads it's okay," Tom said putting an arm around her shoulder, "come on let the 3 of us get lost in the world of happily ever afters!" Tom exclaimed rather dramatically, making Maddy and Shannon to burst out laughing. Rhydian looked over hearing Maddy's infectious laugh and smiled, Jana stopped babbling and saw Rhydian smiling at Maddy.

"So Rhydian what job are you gonna do, or are you gonna audition?" Jana said, bringing Rhydian out of his trance.

"Ehh," he looked at the worksheet, "I dunno." He replied honestly, glancing over at Maddy giving her a longing look.

"So Mads, when are you gonna tryout?" Tom asked, skimming through the script.

"After school or tomorrow maybe?" Maddy said reading, "So what are you guys going to do?"

"I don't know Cinderella expert you tell us, what should we do?" Tom said nudging Maddy, Shannon agreeing with the idea of Maddy suggesting what they should play only nodded.

"Hmmm…" Maddy thought for a second then gasped out loud in realization, "I got it! Shan you can be the Fairy Godmother; she narrates the whole movie and makes Cinderella's dreams come true! And Tom you can be the Captain of the Royal Guard, he's sorta like the Princes' best friend and helps him and Cinderella get together!" Maddy exclaimed with excitement in her voice. Tom and Shannon thought the same thing after Maddy's little breakthrough; who should play Prince Charming or Kit. After practicing the script the bell rang and everyone head to the cafeteria seeing as it was the lunch hour. The group of 3 Wolfbloods and 2 humans proceeded and got their lunch and went to find a table, once they found one they started eating.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing for the play?" Rhydian asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well Maddy gave me and Tom suggestions, I'll be trying out for the Fairy Godmother and Tom'll be the Captain of the Royal Guard, what about you two?" Shannon responded.

"We don't know yet…" Jana said. After scarfing down their food Tom, Shannon, and Maddy told Rhydian and Jana that they'll catch up later and headed to their safe haven, the darkroom and plopped down on the couch.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Maddy asked.

* * *

 **Yay 4th chapter is up! What is Tom and Shannon gonna talk about with Maddy? OOOOOOOH! Read on? Review, favorite, follow? Hopefully you enjoyed, I pushed myself to make this chapter more than 1000 words... And it is!**

 **\- ImaginationInsanity***


	5. Chapter 5

Too Much

 **OMFG I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I FELL OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND LEFT YALL HANGING LIKE THAT (EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE BUT I'M SO SORRY)! I've just been sooo damn busy with life and all that shit, my "issues", school, my family and all that… But no more excuses! Oh my god I'm so happy you guys liked the Cinderella idea! Here's chapter 5 I hope you wonderfuls like it!**

 **Chapter 5 – Another Way**

* * *

 **Maddy's P.O.V –**

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" I asked Tom and Shannon as I sat down on the couch, they glanced at each other from opposite sides of me.

"Now Mads hear us out first, meaning don't open your mouth till we're done, yeah?" Tom said cautiously, I only nodded suspiciously. "Okay so what we," He gestured to him and Shan, "just wanted to say that…" He was then cutoff by Shannon.

"You're an idiot!" Shannon practically shouted, then immediately covered her mouth when she saw Tom and I's gawking expression, "I'm so sorry! But we just… erm we think that you um need to uhhhh, Tom please take it from here." Shannon said exasperatedly, and Tom nodded.

"Okay so Maddy, we think that you need a better plan of action when it comes to Rhydian," Tom said slowly, "This whole "avoiding plan" is not working, because Shannon and I both know you and him are meant to be but…" He was again cutoff by Ms. Kelly.

"You are both so head-strong wolves chasing ya tails! I'm sorry again Mads, but Tom is right, both of you are meant to be but you both won't admit it, and it's so, no you know what? We think that you two need to talk about your feelings and get everything out of the way and be a disgustingly-cute and sickly-sweet couple that makes us throw up. But no because the wonderful Ms. Jana came to Stoneybridge," Shannon said with sarcasm lacing her voice, "but you shouldn't care, because as we said many times, YOU TWO ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" Shannon exclaimed ending her rant, leaving me speechless. I had no idea that my friends felt/feel this way, I knew that they cared about me and Rhydian's "Thing" but I didn't know they cared this much.

"I…" I couldn't form words, I needed out, needed to get out of there NOW! So I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, Tom and Shannon's calls for me getting fainter with every stride I took. After about 10 minutes I found myself on the moors, I didn't know where I was going but my feet led me here for some reason. I sat down underneath a giant tree and let everything out. I cried, I sobbed, I just couldn't hold it in, and what if they were right? What if they were wrong? I love him, but why would he love someone like me when he could have someone like Jana. I'm short, a boring short- haired-brunette, I'm so average, while Jana is lively and wild. Why? Why can't I just get over him? I can't have him, and I probably never will, why is it so hard to give up on something that was never yours in the first place? I don't know how long I cried, but I was pulled out of my hole of sadness when I heard leaves crunching somewhere behind me, I smelled the air, great. Rhydian now came into my view with concern etched onto his face; I looked up at him probably looking like a bloody mess.

"Maddy are you okay?" He said sincerely, sitting down next to me. I scooched away from him and didn't reply, "Maddy what's going on please tell me!" He cried.

"It's nothing… Just, nerves," I lied, but Rhydian wasn't having it, he looked at me with disbelief.

"That's not it Maddy, something is wrong, Tom and Shannon practically tackled me in the hallway saying you had run off somewhere, they were really worried Mads."

"It's just, what the… K's told me…" I half-lied, it did hurt me but that's not the reason for this outburst of these stupid emotions, but Rhydian seemed to believe me though.

"Aw Mads," He pulled me to him, into a tight hug, "don't listen to them alright." He looked me straight in the eye, and I was pulled into the blue depths that were his eyes. The alarm that brought me out of my trance was coming from my watch indicating my next class starts in 5 minutes, but also brought to my attention how close our faces were, centimeters apart and I could feel is warm breath on my face, tickling the wetness from my tears.

"Um… We should g-get back before c-class s-s-starts," I stuttered, he seemed to be pulled out of a trance as well because after I spoke he shook his head and broke his gaze, but that's probably my imagination.

"Uh yeah." And with that he helped me up; I brushed off the leaves and dirt, he gave me one last look before we ran back to school, a couple more ours of this and… Ugh I still have the audition, I guess crying quietly in the dark will have to wait. When we ran through that hole in the fence between the moors and the school we saw Jana, Tom, and Shannon at the entrance of the school, Jana's head swerved to look in our direction smelling our scents, Tom and Shan saw her look towards us and they looked to. As we ran up to them Tom and Shannon ran up to me and pulled me into a big bear hug, saying their apologies a million miles a minute.

"Um, ok please let go. I can't breathe!" I said in a strained voice, they apologized for the excessive hugging and then asked the obvious questions. 'Where were you?' and 'Your eyes are red… Were you crying?!' But before I could answer the bell rang, never had I been so happy for class.

 **MADDIAN—MADDIAN—MADDIAN—MADDIAN—MADDIAN—MADDIAN—MADDIAN**

The final bell rang, about a trillion butterflies have nested in my stomach, all five of us walked towards the auditorium for Cinderella auditions. I can't breathe, what if I forget my lines, what if I stutter or jumble my words… What if I throw up on stage?! We found ourselves some seats and rehearsed our lines, now all we have to audition and not let nerves get the best of you, easy, right?

* * *

 **Okay there's chapter 5, hopefully you enjoyed! And it's more than 1000 words, whooooooo! I'll try and update as soon as possible! And also I'm gonna try and write others FF outside of the wolfblood genre so expect that in the near future! Haha it's 12:00 A.m here so Happy Halloween Lovelies!**

 **\- ImaginationInsanity**


End file.
